


boys your age

by gaegoblin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gay, M/M, Pre Relationship, ambiguous ending, bucky still has the metal arm, music fic, pre slash, rich tony, veteran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaegoblin/pseuds/gaegoblin
Summary: it's cute. based on the song girls your age. bucky loves tony.





	boys your age

**Author's Note:**

> leave me other song suggestions and ships blease.

17 running from innocence  
Like it's a lion  
Nipping at my heels  
But I'm young, so I outrun 'em  
Jailbait baby, hunting men in their 20s  
Cupid's shooting arrows  
But I'm cold, so I outgun him

god bucky should not be at this club, he's not even legal yet, but when did he ever care about that? everyone in here is 5-15 years his senior, just how he likes em. all his friends and family try to talk him out of doing shit like this but it's his favorite thing. he's the baby of his friend group, always has been, and they have always teased him for it. eventually he started figuring he might as well go to the men that definitely don't call him a child. they like how young and pretty he is, and it should offput him, but he just revels in the attention. he's almost fallen in love with a few boys but he never let himself get attached too much, he just wanted attention, not commitment.

Bad boy talking fast, talking dirty  
He tells me that I'm hot so I tell him that I love him  
And he says, "Girls your age  
Never mean what they say"  
I've got a renegade heart  
And it's screaming his name  
But then it beats like  
You've got time to kill  
Baby, don't go jump the gun  
Live fast while you're young, honey  
Don't go chasing love, chasing love

he meets a guy at one of the fancier bars he frequents(he looks a lot older so they don't ask questions), probably around 28-29, very attractive with groomer facial hair and nice clothes. bucky walks up to him and does what he's best at, flirting and getting men to sleep with him. the guy looks at him out of the corner of his eye when bucky approaches him. "so what's such a pretty boy doing in a place like a bar?" the man asks.   
bucky laughs, "i'm sure i can handle myself in such a dump of a place. more importantly, what are you doing here?"   
"i just got off from a long day at work and definitely needed a drink." as he finishes that, the bartender puts down a whiskey neat right in front of the guy.  
"do you want some help unwinding then, i'm bucky, hopefully the guy you'll be fucking into the mattress tonight. and your name?" bucky said with a smug expression.  
the man just laughed, "sorry bucky, no thanks, i don't mess with young dudes, they never mean what they say. but i'm tony if you actually want to know."  
bucky doesn't know what it is about this man but he's drawn to him, but the guy said no so bucky gracefully bows out of the bar to go find someone else's bed to stay in for the night.

21 throwin' back revelry like it's morphine  
Thought I knew what I wanted  
I never saw you coming  
Black suit, looking sharp with your dark eyes  
He loves my imperfections so I tell him that I love him

at 21 he's been honorably discharged from the army after joining at 18. a bomb went off and bucky lost his arm from the explosion. he's just recently gotten out of recovery at the hospital waiting for whatever's gonna heal to heal. he's working on getting a permanent prosthetic soon, right now he only has a temporary one. at least he's finally legal enough to have a drink in the states, god knows how he needs it. he wants to get drunk to forget about his problems and doesn't feel like drinking shitty alcohol right now so he goes to a higher class bar. as he's tipping back his second drink, someone catches his eye. he's in a nice suit and looks vaguely familiar for some reason. the guy takes a seat next to bucky and orders his drink. that's when it clicks and bucky remembers him from a bar years ago, not super clear memories but enough to recognize him.  
"hello, tony?" bucky asks uncertainly.  
"yes? who are you?" tony asks  
"i met you at a bar a couple years ago," he says. he still feels that strange pull to tony but ignores it at the moment.  
"oh right, your name was bucky wasn't it? hard to forget such a pretty face."  
bucky blushes, he hasn't been in the game since before he joined the army so his flirting skills are a little rusted.  
"hah, yeah that's my name, and thanks."  
"so what's the story, if you don't mind me asking," tony says, gesturing to the lost limb.  
"oh, uh, i lost it during a bombing when i was in the army," bucky says, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand.  
"oh damn kid, that fucking sucks."tony replies, seeming genuine.  
bucky smiles slightly, "i'm not a goddamn kid asshole," he says jokingly.  
tony gets a slight sparkle of mischief in his eyes. "oh really? because compared to me, you're practically an infant."  
bucky snorts, "yeah, sure," he finishes his drink and after a few more moments of banter with tony he leaves the bar feeling a lot better and a lot more normal, but he can't help the nagging feeling as if he left something at the bar.

Bad boy talking fast, talking dirty  
He tells me that I'm hot so I tell him that I love him  
And he says, "Girls your age  
Never mean what they say"  
I've got a renegade heart  
And it's screaming his name  
But then it beats like  
You've got time to kill  
Baby, don't go jump the gun  
Live fast while you're young, honey  
Don't go chasing love, chasing love


End file.
